Naruto Baratheon
Naruto Baratheon is the first trueborn son of Robert Baratheon and the second Baratheon King to on the Iron Throne. He styles himself as Naruto of House Baratheon, First of His Name, Emperor of Westeros, and Protector of the Realm. Personality Naruto, as a child was a hard worker and studious. He loved his younger siblings very much, and held no love for his elder brother, often hitting and beating him when he found him tormenting his siblings. He was also very intelligent and quick to anger when his loved ones were threatened, exploding in a violent rage when he overheard Ironborn talking about how they were going to rape Myrcella. When his burns still caused him pain, he lashed out verbally against any snide comments and any cause of physical pain was often met with a brutal beatdown, evidenced by how he nearly killed Joffrey when the illborn slapped him on the back. As an Adult As an adult, Naruto is patient, rational, intelligent, far-sighted, fair, and possessing an immense sense of duty and patriotism towards Westeros. He tended to react to situations calmly and reasonably, unless the situations endangered the people he loved. He is very skilled in politics, despite having a disdain for the great game, as well as tolerant, decisive, and confident. He is also very Charistmatic, capable of inspiring great loyalty from his army, and cared for both Westeros as a whole and his men, not to mention crippling the slave trade in the East when he destroyed New Ghis, which made him much more popular in the smallfolk opinion. This was further showed by how he cleaned up and renovated Kings Landing and made it truly the capital of Westeros. His charisma also extends to his harem as well, evidenced by how easily he is able to manage having 10+ lovers at all times. He is something a religous man, holding to the Old Gods, and formerly the New Gods. He shows a willingness to abandon to his faith, though, in favor of another one, though perhaps that was simply because of his pact made with the Old Gods, as he is not seen converting to another religon again after converting to the Old Gods. He seems to genuinely care about the woman in his life, loving his official spouse and often performing displays of public affection, and this care extends to his mistresses, keeping them well cared for, which further entices their own devotion to him. Naruto is utterly ruthless and without mercy in war and putting down rebellions and executing traitors. He ended the Ironborn culture, slaughtering every man, woman and child on the Iron Islands, low and highborn, before replacing them with new houses on the Iron Islands. He is also shows a complete willingness to set aside his morals in favor of his end goals. He also is willing to commit kinslaying, even though he personally dislikes it, to protect Westeros from Joffrey's madness. He is even eager and excited at the prospect of bedding an impregnating his own mother, a taboo in Westeros, unless one was a Targaryen. He is also a lustful individual, having an official queen and multiple mistresses. He recognizes that he is his father's son to some extent, as he is perfectly willing to bed any woman he finds pleasing to him, though he won't bed children or any woman he considers too old. He differs from his father in that he seems to mostly stick to bedding noble women. Though he does bed whores, he will normally buy them from their brothel and take them on officially as his mistresses, as he did with Ros. Biography Rhaeghar's marriage to Elia happened in 277 AL.The Tourney of Harrenhal, Resolution of the Kingswood Brotherhood, happened within the 1st month of the 277 AL and Roberts Rebellion all happened in 278 AL. He married Cersei in early 279 AL. And Joffrey was born 9 months later, though he was still a bastard. Born in the greatest storm Kings Landing had ever seen, the birth of Naruto Baratheon fit quite nicely. His had been a mistake on Cersei’s part, since she had never wanted to have Roberts children after he spurned her on their wedding night by calling her Lyanna. Unfortunately, she did, and she immediately loved the child, though this relationship was often strained, due to the fact that he was Roberts Trueborn son and a threat to Joffrey. After this, fearing someone would accuse her infidelity, she made sure that she never had Jaime’s children again, which resulted in the birth of Tommen and Mycrella as Trueborns. Robert, when he saw Naruto for the first time, was perhaps the first time that he would look upon Cersei with something akin to kindness, to be seen again with the births of Tommen and Mycrella. Naruto was studious and a hard worker and took it upon himself to shield his siblings from Joffrey’s cruelty, beating him whenever he hurt one of them. He was everything a king needed to be. His relationship with his father and stag uncles was strong, but his relationship with his mom was often strained, since she loved him but could not bear to look at him because of Robert. He also did not get along with the lions. Ironborn and Earning the Nickname When the Ironborn came to steal wildfire and the princess in 291 AL, he flew into a rage and killed them, but accidently set off the wildfire, burning his back and he would have died had Mycrella not come back with guards and a sand pot to douse the flames, saving his life. Pycelle was able to make sure the burns did not become ugly but the damage had been done. Cersei swore she would be a better mother after that to her Baratheon kids. For his heroic efforts in saving his sister, he was named The Wildfire Knight '''by the smallfolk.' '''Lashing Out and Converting Faiths' Naruto was in constant pain after the ordeal. A simple touch was akin to being stabbed with small knife and a hard slap on the back was a thousand red hot blades piercing his back. His pain caused him to lash out at Jaime, when he made some snide comment about how his nephew would never be good, unleashing a slur of verbal insults that permanently tarnished their relationship. Joffrey being his usual cruel vindictive self, decided to torment his younger brother and slapped Naruto hard in the middle of the back, knowing it would cause him pain. Naruto felt like a thousand red hot blades had pierced his back, he would later describe. Naruto flew into a blind rage, beating Joffrey to a pulp and bringing Joffrey to the brink of death, breaking every bone in his body and ruining his face. Though Joffrey would make a full recovery, it would take nearly 4 years for Pycelle and a group of 5 other Maesters to do it. Naruto prayed to the old Gods that night, and after making promises to them, they took away his pain. After making more promises, he publicly converted to the Old Religion. This raised a lot of stink with the faith they could not do shit. After that immediately, he agreed to a fostering with Lord Yohn Royce for a year, but on the way there, his ship was attacked by Euron Greyjoy and he was sold into slavery. Sold into Slavery Naruto was sold by Euron to a Good Master of Yunkai, becoming the man's attendant. Naruto did tyical things for the man, like emptying his chamberpot, clothing him and cleaning his close. Naruto was thankful this master was not sexually attracted to little boys, but Naruto was forced to watch while the man trained female bedslaves. When he was 13, the Golden Company sacked Yunkai for trying to renege on paying them for destroying several small Dothraki Hordes that were threatening the city, which allowed Naruto to escape his imprisonment and he joined up with the Golden Company. He quickly rose through their ranks and within two years, became the Captain-General, which was the title for the overall commander of the Golden Company, replacing Myles "Blackheart" Toyne when he died in battle in 295 AC, who had been something of a mentor to him. Under Naruto, the Golden Company expanded from their original 10,000 men to 70,000 men, cementing their place as the largest and most powerful private army-for-hire in the world. He had fought over 100 battles with the company and had grown to like being a part of it so much that he actually did not want to leave. When given a choice between returning home or staying with the company, he opted to stay with them. The truth is, he enjoyed the freedom the Golden Company gave him. As a soldier in the company, the only things he had to worry about were who they would fight next. He loved the freedom to fight who he wanted, the camaraderie between the men in the company, and the freedom to get drunk and have sex with whoever was willing, since he would never rape a woman. Naruto had suffered for two years as a slave, and he felt now that being a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms was in a way, it's own form of slavery, because his actions would always be under scrutiny and he couldn't do whatever he wanted. Part of him did regret his decision, though. Missing his beloved father and not being there for his funeral and his fellow black-haired siblings Tommen and Mycrella. He missed Renly but was never really close to Stannis and didn't really care about him. He certainly did not care about anyone in the Lannister side of his family. Especially not his elder brother, who's stupidity, cruelty, and lack of honor and discipline caused the War of the 5 Kings. Naruto had acquired a massive amount of wealth from his conquests. Under his leadership, the Company destroyed Tyrosh, root and stem when they tried to renege on their payment and they did the same thing to Myr for Lys, destroying both cities, and claiming millions of pieces of gold as well as other treasures as spoils, while Lys claimed dominion over the Disputed Lands. They had crushed 8 Dothraki hordes, 3 of them didn't even number 1000 Dothraki, but two of the ones he did destroy included the 15,000 dothraki in Khal Motho, a 60-year old Khal with his rider's being just as old as him, and the 20,000 khalasar of Khal Zekko, during his usual threatening of Qohor. He took all their riches as well, and the city of Qohor paid him with a massive chest of gold and reforging some Valyrian steel he had taken from Tyrosh and Myr into a suit of armor and a O-katana blade for him. He also mopped up the 3 Khalasars under khals Pono, Jhaqo, and Jommo. He had destroyed several Sellsword companies, his most famous being the Windblown Company, where he had gotten the Valryian Steel for his Katana from a Dothraki he had killed that had a Valyrian Steel Arakh. The most loot he had earned though, was when he destroyed New Ghis in 297 AC, and turned it and the islands that surround it into an uninhabitable wasteland. All in all, the Golden Company had amassed a fortune equivalent to 400 million gold dragons and Naruto personally owned 25 million. Naruto did still care about his family and right before King Robert had his fatal boar-hunting accident, had paid off all the crowns debts and put 2 million gold dragons in the coffers, basically an 8 million gold dragon loan from himself. Returning to Westeros Naruto received an offer from Tyrion for the Golden Company to fight for the Iron Throne, and Naruto accepted, taking his 70,000 men with him. He arrived 3 days before Stannis, having managed to slip past Dragonstone. Naruto arrived with his army and after hashing out some details with Tyrion about thier contract, revealed his identity, which allowed Naruto and Tommen to have a reunion, which included a 15 minute spar, which Naruto ultimately one, before he had Tyrion and Tommen regale him with tales of what had happened in the last few years. Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Kings Category:Male Category:Emperors